With the development of wireless communication technology, situation where various wireless communication networks coexist is becoming more and more prominent, in general, a user may receive wireless signals transmitted from a plurality of wireless access devices at one position and reasonably utilize the wireless signals transmitted from the plurality of wireless access devices. An indoor wireless signal fingerprint database is established which is not only applied for judging indoor weak coverage area of the wireless communication network, positioning defective devices of an outdoor macro base station and an indoor distributed system, analyzing wireless network optimization and maintenance field such as wireless network interference and the like, and but also applied to other application fields such as indoor positioning and navigation and the like. However, current methods for establishing an indoor wireless signal fingerprint database are mostly dependent upon manual field measurements, this process is very complex for large scenes and complex networks, especially when number and position of the network access devices are changed, it needs to remeasure and wastes time and energy.
In a Chinese patent for invention (with application number 201310244665.2, title: Ray tracing propagation model-based indoor wireless signal prediction method), wireless signal field intensity of three-dimensional (3D) space can be predicted rapidly using the technical solution of the patent, however, this invention does not mention a method for establishing an indoor wireless signal fingerprint database.
In a Chinese patent for invention (with application number 201310244863.9, title: Method for establishing and correcting building material wireless propagation loss parameter database), although a method for correcting the building material wireless propagation loss parameter database using the actually measured 3D space wireless signal field intensity, thereby correcting ray tracing propagation model parameters, there is no mention of a method for establishing an indoor wireless signal fingerprint database using the corrected propagation model parameters.
A Chinese paper Radio Map Reconstruction Technology in Indoor Fingerprint Positioning Algorithm mentions a method for reconstructing a Radio map (Radio map refers to wireless signal fingerprint) database, which can reduce time for indoor positioning algorithm and capacity of the database by removing abnormal data from a fingerprint map and combining the propagation model to divide areas of the Radio map, however, this paper does not mention Radio map database establishment and acquisition method.
A Chinese master's thesis Indoor Radio-map Establishment Method and Performance Analysis mentions a grid interpolation Radio-map generation algorithm based on singular point filter, which can effectively maintain accuracy of the database under the premise of reducing half of workload than the conventional method. However, there is still great workload after half is reduced, especially when number and position of the network access devices are changed, it needs to remeasure Radio-map database.
In a word, a current technical problem that needs to be solved urgently by persons skilled in the art is: how to rapidly establish an indoor wireless signal fingerprint database.